


The Bond Between Brothers

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hoth, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Lost without his best friend Han Solo risked his own life to find that of his young companion Luke Skywalker, when he found the boy however all was not right, that night on the cold planet of Hoth.





	1. Chapter 1

Han Solo’s Pov  
“LUKE” I shouted, the kid has been missing for hours it will take a miracle to find him in this condition. “LUKE, come on kid, where are you?” my voice trailing off towards the end, my Tauntaun groaned it was getting too cold. I would have to find him soon, suddenly I saw something move in the distance.

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
“Ben” I’m sure I saw him, he told me to go to the Dagobah system and learn the ways of a Jedi from a master Yoda. Ouch, my head hurt, I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell from the ice and escaping from the Wampa. My vision of Ben was replaced with another riding on a Tauntaun. Then I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Han Solo’s Pov  
It was him, I jumped off my Tauntaun and ran to him, I turned him over he had fallen into the snow face first, he was so cold, poor kid, how long had he been laying there? ,Helpless, waiting for someone to find him, but I’m here now and I’ll look after him, he’s safe, I won’t leave him, these are just some of the thoughts going through my head. “Come on kid give me a sign something to let me know you’re still alive” I said feeling his hands and forehead they were freezing. I needed to get him back to base and fast. “Ben” he mumbled as I scooped him up “shh, your safe now kid” I walked back to my Tauntaun as fast as I could. I was just about to lift him onto the beast but it died due to the cold temperature. I had an idea, I grabbed Luke’s lightsaber and cut open the Tauntaun’s body “ I thought they smelt bad on the outside” I said “hang on kid this may smell” I added as an afterthought when I pulled the kid towards the dead Tauntaun’s body, at least it will keep him warm.

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
I could feel someone moving me. I could smell something horrible and I felt something warm and sticky on my side and back. Then I saw something big and white come over me and suddenly there was warmth on my other side too “Han” I mumbled slowly looking up at him “I’m c-cold” I said shivering I started to cry my whole body ached.   
Han Solo’s Pov  
“shh, kid come here” I said pulling Luke away from the dead Tauntaun and kicking away its remains and pulled Luke onto my lap, rocking him and rubbing his back gently “your fine, your safe” I said reassuring him and also myself, the kid was ok and that’s all that mattered to me right now, not even the fact that I might freeze to death, my main concern was Luke. I took his hands in mine they were freezing, I started rubbing them he cuddled closer into my chest “can you sit on your own for a minute?, I promise I won’t go very far, I’m only over there” I said pointing to the blanket and medical kit which were lying on the floor of the shelter I had just put up “ I t-think so” he said I slowly started to get up “that’s it kid ,steady” I said as he started to wobble. I walked to the other end of the shelter, opening the medical kit trying to find what I needed to clean Luke’s wounds, then I heard a thump and I looked over my shoulder, Luke was now lying on his side curled into himself, mumbling to himself “crap” I said and just grabbed the med-kit and blanket and practically ran back to Luke throwing the blanket and med-kit just to the side I grabbed Luke and hauled him back into my lap “Luke, Luke can you hear me?” I said I couldn’t lose him he was like a little brother to me, I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
“H-Han?” I mumbled “yeah, kiddo” he replied with a sigh of relief “d-do you think that the Wampa will come back” I stammered “is that what got you” Han then said “y-yeah” I said I started to cry again at how stupid I must have seemed to him for not being able to protect myself from a Wampa even with a lightsaber “hey, shh, kid no Wampa’s going to try and get here and even if he does he’ll have me to deal with” he said reassuringly “I must seem pretty stupid to you right now, can’t even defend myself against a stupid Wampa” I said “hey kiddo I would never think you’re stupid, reckless yes but stupid no” Han said without hesitation. We both laughed slightly and he began cleaning the wounds that filled my face. He had the kind of gentleness that someone would use on a younger sibling, which I appreciated, it meant that he returned my love, I loved him like he was my older brother and he loved me like I was his younger brother. Once he had finished cleaning them he wrapped his arms tightly around me rubbing my arms trying to warm me up. 

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
I grabbed the communicator in the hopes that someone would reply even though I knew they wouldn’t “Solo to base, Solo to base I’ve found Luke “ I said but no reply came just as I had expected “no one else came to look for me did they?” Luke murmured “no, I’m sorry kid but their all worried about you though” I replied sighing sadly “yeah but nobody came” he said looking down. I lifted his head up and realised that tears were falling freely down his face, I wiped them away with my thumb “hey, I came didn’t I, I will always come for you” I said as I pulled him closer to me. It was the truth I would always come for him there was no question about it. “I know” he said “I love you kid, I would never leave you out here or anywhere else” I said moving a strand of his golden hair out of his brilliantly blue eyes “I love you to Han” he replied cuddling closer to me.

 

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
“I think it’s time you got some sleep” Han said. I have to admit I was getting pretty tired I kept leaning against his chest “mmm” I mumbled almost asleep anyway. Han laid us both down and pulled the blanket over both of us and wrapped an arm around me protectively. I was cuddled up against him seeking his warmth.

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
I put my hand on his forehead he had a fever even though he had been freezing cold a moment ago “come on kid pull through the fever” I said “Han I’m c-cold” he said, poor kid his face scrunched up in pain “hey where do you hurt kiddo?” I ask putting my hand on his forehead practically willing whatever pain he was experiencing to subside “my head hurts” he mumbled “where?” I said softly “I dunno everywhere” he said waving his arms above his head dramatically.

 

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
My chest was aching and my head hurt “sit up a second” Han said I did as I was told to the best of my abilities, I wobbled slightly but Han caught me before I fell. He kept hold of my hand and he grabbed the medical kit with the other, trying to find some painkillers “ can you swallow them without any water? “ Han asked softly “I t-think so” I said shivering he handed me the painkillers. I took them, placed them in my mouth and tried to swallow them but instead I started coughing.

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
Oh God, if the force really exists please help him now. I patted his back and rocked him gently tears were leaking from his eyes from both distress and pain “shh, its ok I’ve got you, shh, calm down” I soothed Luke stopped coughing and sighed loudly “H-Han I’m sorry” he choked out “you’ve got nothing to be sorry for” I said swiping away the stray tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
“Yes I have, I couldn’t defeat a Wampa, now I can’t even swallow a stupid painkiller” I said “so it doesn’t matter there’s a small amount of water over there do you want me to get it for you?” Han asked gently moving so he could get the water “then you can swallow it properly” he added “yes please” I replied trying to be polite, Han gently got up walking over to the side and grabbing what was left of the water, then grabbed some new painkillers since I had spat the first set out. 

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
I listen as the kid sat in my lap swallowing the Painkillers. When he has swallowed them I lightly kiss his head and say “right it’s defiantly time for you to get some sleep” even as I’m speaking the kid was slowly dropping to sleep. We layed down as soon as we were on the floor the kid was asleep his head on my chest.

 

Luke Skywalker’s Pov   
I awoke with a start from a gust of wind shaking the shelter. I felt something move beneath me I smiled weakly up at Han, cuddling closer to him. The wind rattled the shelter again. At least I felt warmer now.

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
I woke to see Luke awake and smiling up at me “hey kiddo” I said and lightly kissed the top of his head. I felt his hands they were still fairly cold, so I took his small hands in mine and started to rub them. I let go of one of his hands and grabbed the communicator “Solo to base, Solo to base can you hear me?” I said Luke smiled at me “we hear you captain Solo, where are you?” the Rebels replied they’re coming to look for us “they’re coming to look for us kid, I’m going to see if I can see the helicopter, I’ll be right back I promise” I say getting up “ I know you will you always are” Luke said “you got that right” I replied getting a laugh from Luke.

 

Luke Skywalker’s Pov  
“OVER HERE” I heard Han shouting and then I heard the sounds of the rebel plane coming to find us it landed outside the shelter “hey no one’s touching him but me, until we get back to base” Han said. I chuckled and he walked in smiling as the rebels that had come followed behind all saying ok, there was no point in arguing with Han when I was concerned “do you think you can walk kiddo” Han then said “I can try” I replied and tried to get up but failed and almost fell but again Han caught me “I’ll take that as a no then, come here” Han then said, lifting me up and carrying me to the plane.

 

Han Solo’s Pov  
The kid felt so light in my arms, I will have to make sure he eats a lot more. When we got on the plane I put Luke down, then sat down myself, the other rebels put our shelter away and loaded it onto the plane by the time they had done that Luke had practically crawled back into my lap. I hugged him and kept him close thinking about how I almost lost him, luckily Chewie and her royal worshipness weren’t here to tell me I was going soft but it all came naturally with Luke it was almost like a parental or brotherly instinct, every time he is hurt or upset, I felt like I had to comfort him or tend to him but you know what I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
